


Двадцать два года, девять месяцев, две недели и один день

by Miauka77



Series: Двадцать два года [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику «Не преимущество», история с точки зрения Грега.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать два года, девять месяцев, две недели и один день

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m
> 
> Предупреждение: фельчинг.

— Итак, значит, ты к _нему_ ходил? — спросила Кейт, встряхивая светлыми мелкими кудрями, решительно натягивая на свои длинные красивые руки резиновые перчатки и вооружаясь внушительной губкой для мытья посуды.

— С чего это ты так решила? — Грег прошел с веранды к ней в кухню, поставил грязные тарелки к раковине. Нашарил мутным взглядом на полке с маминым сервизом пачку сигарет.

— Ты удваиваешь количество курева в те дни, когда встречаешься с ним. Я тоже полицейская, — ухмыльнулась Кейт, — помнишь? — И посерьезнела: — Нельзя же, в самом деле, так позволять с собой обращаться, Грег. Ты лег ему ковриком под ноги и ждешь, что в один прекрасный день он опять тебя заметит, только коврики никогда не замечают.

Грег вытащил сигарету из пачки, оглянулся на хмурящееся небо, раскопал среди сваленных на продавленном диване в углу вещей прожженный свитер и накинул его на плечи. Ухмыльнулся:

— Спасибо, дорогая кузина. Нет, в самом деле, спасибо. В этот раз ты удержалась от упоминания того, что он меня бросил двадцать лет назад.

Кейт вздохнула:

— Грег, ну ты ненормальный, ей-богу. Каждому очевидно, что такие вещи не прощают. Сколько ты будешь ждать еще? Вторые двадцать лет? 

Он пожевал сигарету, вынул: 

— Только я не каждый.

— Господи, ну посмотри ты уже в глаза реальности! — взбеленилась Кейт, со стуком опуская в раковину очередную порцию тарелок. — Ты прямо как в том сериале, как там его, с этими двумя женщинами-детективами. Он уж ей и что она вонючая сказал, и жена у него обнаружилась с детьми, и замешан он уже черт знает в чем, а потом он возвращается, потому что боится, что она его сдаст, вешает ей тонны лапши на уши, и она опять прыгает к нему в постель.

— Топорно, кузина. Мне-то лапшу на уши никто не вешает.

— Да ты вообще!.. — Она сердито заходила туда-сюда губкой по тарелке.

Грег задержался в дверях, раздумывая, выходить или не выходить. А что, если простудится? А простужаться нельзя. Ладно бы речь шла о чем-то другом, но тут задание Майкрофта. Вернулся. 

— Видишь ли, дорогая кузина Кейт, мне нет дела до того, можно прощать такие вещи или нельзя. Но мне есть дело до того, что я хочу. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Даже если это что-то притворяется, что не хочет меня. Ну серьезно — я же добью его! Вернусь и добью. Я и двадцать лет назад, когда еще не знал, кто он такой, знал, что он никуда от меня не денется. А куда теперь-то?

— Это ты скорей денешься от него! — Кейт выругалась. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты затеял что-то опасное? Ты не стал бы видеться на одной неделе сразу со мной, Мэтью, Эвелин, если бы…

Он махнул рукой и ушел на веранду. Облокотился на поручень, разглядывая дорогу, убегающую с холма вниз, к деревенским домикам, вспоминая.

Это ведь Май научил. Всегда такой спокойный, он хватался за голову и почти кричал, когда Грег отказывался даже от того, чтобы тот вносил две трети платы за квартиру: «Что значит можно? Что значит нельзя? Какое это имеет значение? Можно и нельзя меняются в зависимости от стран, от века, от слоя общества. Мужчине и мужчине нельзя было жить вместе до 67-го года. Имеет значение только то, что ты хочешь. Ты хочешь жить со мной? Скажи мне, глядя в глаза — ты хочешь жить со мной?»

Конечно Грег хотел. У него от Мая с самой первой встречи крышу сносило. Продлилась-то она каких-нибудь пятнадцать минут, причем тот за все это время, кроме как поздороваться и попрощаться, и рта не раскрыл. И эти льдинки в голубых глазах! Но Грег-то уже хорошо знал к тому моменту — все-таки девчонок перебывало в его постели за эти годы! — что такие вот неприступные, высокомерные, они, как правило, самые ранимые. Потому что тем, которые не ранимые, нет необходимости выстраивать такой фасад. И знал, конечно, что иногда можно этот фасад расплавить, взять напором. Ну, если ты сам достаточно жаркий. Наивный, в общем, — предполагал, что его собственного жара им с Майкрофтом хватит на двоих. 

Он помнил, как забрался к Кейт на балкон — ей тогда было еще четырнадцать, и они курили молча, глядя на море, а он гадал, каким будет Джинджер, если его расшевелить. 

— Вот увидишь, я его достану! Он будет моим, — говорил Грег, хотя на самом деле, конечно, это была глупая бравада. Кто он этому холеному лондонцу, может быть, вообще аристократу? Грег ведь даже имени его не знал. То есть знал только то, под которым его представили — Стэн. Но, понятное дело, имя агента так просто не будут раскрывать первому встречному. Да и не шло это имя ему абсолютно. Так что Грег с первых минут мысленно окрестил его Джинджером — на голове у Мая волосы были темные, с еле заметным рыжим отливом, а вот на запястьях — куда светлее… ох… Запястья он с самого начала разглядел, и при мысли о них сладко наливалось тяжестью в паху. Какие идеи ему только в голову не приходили, что можно вытворять с этими запястьями. 

Как бы то ни было, но он поставил на эту лошадку и не проиграл. Грег, конечно, и без того был в молодости достаточно самоуверенным и наглым — это потом его уже шарахнуло временно до полной пришибленности, когда Май его бросил, а с Маем… При одном взгляде на него в Греге рождалось что-то такое, что он становился самоуверенным и наглым в двойном размере. Конечно, все те четыре дня в Ковентри он только и делал, что провоцировал. Он еще раньше себе загадал, что если они действительно увидятся, то он сделает все, чтобы его завоевать. И даже мысли почему-то не допускал, что тот может оказаться натуралом. Точнее, если она и проскакивала, Грег ее заталкивал куда-то на задворки ума. Даже если тот натурал, ну неужели он, Грег, не соблазнит его хотя бы попробовать? А уж там…

Так что строил глазки, неприличные движения тазом выделывал, губы и пальцы, как самая натуральная блядь, облизывал, ну и ухмылялся, конечно же, окидывая своим коронным раздевающим взглядом. Май-то так при всех своих отрепетированных ужимках точно не умел.

И все без рук — за четыре дня до самого последнего вечера Грег не прикоснулся к нему ни разу. Разве только случайно столкнулись пальцами над пачкой сигарет. А потом Грег ухмылялся, глядя на джинджеровы вспыхнувшие щеки. С девчонками в этом плане Грег-то мог быть и очень приставучим, но тут чувствовал: с Джинджером так нельзя, надо, чтобы тот сам захотел. Но уж если захочет… От мыслей об этом член Грега мгновенно вставал торчком, и он шумно дрочил в ванной, надеясь, что до снежной королевы дойдет быстрей, чем его, Грега, ненароком на задании прибьют. Впрочем, как он изначально назначил себе вечер четвертого дня (или предчувствовал?), так и вышло. 

Джинджер выпендрился раздраженно в духе: «Неужели тебе доставляет радость вести себя, как последняя блядь?». А самому кааак хотелось — это Грег по глазам видел. Подошел, за подбородок взял уверенно: чувствовал — готов. Джинджер побледнел, но не отстранился. Грег отвел руку: хорошего понемножку. 

— Сам-то как хочешь потрахаться с этой блядью, — сказал.

Джинджер молчал, нервно разминая пальцами край пиджака. Ну в точности, как по учебнику дамского этикета, который Грег раскопал на бабушкином чердаке: умру, но не попрошу. И ни движения навстречу не сделаю. Неприлично ибо. Уронишь достоинство. Нельзя. Так что Грег поцеловал сам, уверенно. Причем знал уже, что Джинджер боевыми искусствами владеет, разговаривали на эту тему, к слову пришлось. Ну, тогда, конечно, когда Грег рассказывал, как впервые в полицию приперся, герой уличных драк. Мол, хочу родной город защищать. Даже шрамы на боку и груди Джинджеру продемонстрировал: не то чтобы их было особо заметно, но хоть какое-то впечатление произвести. Рассказывал, как ходил в секцию борьбы, в качалку. А Джинджер на это только одну фразу обронил: «Японское джиу-джитсу знаешь?» И стало понятно, что он-то уж его знает наверняка, так что и тут его, Грега, обскакал по всем фронтам. Грег, конечно, сильно не расстраивался. Джинджер забирал его крепко, так что он не сдался бы все равно. Ну подумаешь, проиграл он ему в этой категории — пустяк же. Зато он, Грег, вон как горяч. Девчонки отлипнуть не могли. А секс-то уж точно важней борьбы.

В общем, поцеловать-то он Джинджера поцеловал, а сам, конечно, трусил в глубине души отчаянно, что за это крепко прилетит. Но — не прилетело. Джинджер долго не отвечал. Грег бы за такое время успел весь пляж в родном городке обежать. Так что пришлось вначале за двоих постараться. Не отвечал — но и не дал в морду, не ушел ведь. И Грег и просто губами тыкался, и зубами прихватывал, и вылизывал, а потом уж, когда языком в рот дотолкался наконец, тут уж и Джинджер с катушек слетел. Ну, Грег по опыту знал, какой потенциал у таких стеснен. Так что мог только охреневать, насколько не ошибся. А уж когда они разделись, у Джинджера стоял так, что прижимался к животу. Ну, Грег с самого начала решил, что он будет сверху в первый раз. Джинджер делал какие-то робкие попытки поглавенствовать, но Грег дотолкал его до дивана, мордой в подушки, и принялся ласкать всего, чистого, белого, нежного, и с красивым твердым задом, с рыжеватым пушком между ягодиц. Потом все-таки спросил, не удержался: «Сейчас я, а ты в следующий раз?» Подумал же, что, может, не просто так робкий Джинджер такой, что, может, с другим кем было неприятное что-то.

А тот только выдохнул, выгибаясь под рукой Грега: «Да, давай!» Ну, Грег и дал, выложился на все пятьсот, сначала пальцами, потом уже чем надо, а потом, дурея от мысли, что это Джинджер дал ему, боясь потерять сознание от одного вида собственной спермы, вытекающей из его покрасневшего зада, не удержался и принялся вылизывать еще не закрывшееся до конца колечко. Отплевывался, но присасывался упорно. Клял себя идиотом, труся, что Джинджер подумает про него, а потом напомнил себе, что это, может, вообще последний раз. И таким свободным, настоящим себя чувствовал, что после этого было не жалко и умереть. 

Потом, когда рассвело уже, проснулся — до будильника было еще два часа — и лежал на локте и смотрел на Джинджера, на прядку темно-рыжую, прилипшую ко лбу, на нос большущий, ямочку на подбородке, родинку на щеке. Ржал про себя, вспоминая теорию, что в зрачках убитого отражается портрет убийцы, думал, как бы хотелось, если все-таки грохнут, чтоб в последний момент в зрачках отражался кое-кто другой. А в запястье — рука свешивалась из-под одеяла — поцеловать все-таки не рискнул, боялся разбудить.

После Ковентри он, конечно, дорвался. В Ковентри еще покапризничал немного, хлопнул дверью — показать, какой он есть и да, да, что с ним так нельзя. Да и правду сказать, понравилась идея, что эту ледяную статую можно хоть на сколько-то вывести из себя. А потом, в поезде, думал, какой же он все-таки идиот и как ему теперь Мая искать. Телефон всеми правдами и неправдами он добыл уже к концу второго дня. Потом ломался еще, когда Май приехал и в Лондон опять позвал, типа, какого хрена тот считает, что он, Грег, содержанец, а сам думал, не согласиться ли. Видеть хотелось ужасно, трахаться — тем более. Невозможно же было не понять, что и так и эдак ненадолго это все. Они слишком разные, и у Мая — политика и карьера, с такими не бывает надолго. Но хоть на сколько-то урвать, и самому тоже — влезть под кожу, чтоб запомнился. Пусть хоть бы дрочил тот на него потом, что ли. Что ж, программу минимум Грег, кажется, перевыполнил на все сто.

Вот только бросить-то его Майкрофт бросил, а замены ему у него, Грега, адекватной не нашлось. По молодости ведь оно как казалось — как-нибудь да переживет, вон сколько девчонок замечательных вокруг, а теперь еще и парней. Но Май… он такой оказался единственный, и Грег попал. 

Отходил он от этих отношений медленно и мучительно, но хотя бы пить не начал — спасибо маме и Кейт, которые присматривали за ним непрерывно, зато, пока восстанавливался после аварии, много читал. Может, Майкрофт его и бросил, но за пару месяцев до этого сделал поистине королевский подарок — накупил в квартиру целый шкаф хороших книг. Тогда еще Грег внутренне фыркал — сам Майкрофт, как он знал, редко какие книги читал по второму разу, а ему, Грегу, было совершенно некогда. На что если и выпадало время, так только на литературу по криминалистике, а уж на художественную — никогда. А тут как раз время нашлось. Может, конечно, Май с самого начала задумывал удрать, а может, это его гениальный мозг и без него самого все просчитывал — в подробности Грег ударяться не хотел.

Что скрывать — ждал, несколько лет ждал. И не съезжал с квартиры только поэтому, и девочек не водил, и не знакомился даже, и Кейт тогда, кажется, крепко обидел — комнат в квартире было целых три (гостиная, спальня и бывший кабинет Майкрофта), а он ей в том, чтобы жить у него, после того как восстановился, отказал. Ну, не то чтобы отказал, а так, намекал всячески, но настолько очевидными намеками задолбал за три дня, что она, конечно, быстро принялась искать свое жилье. А он все ждал как дурак. Учился и ждал. Известий о Майкрофте у него больше не было никаких. Нет, он, конечно, знал, в каком местечке его родители живут, и при желании мог бы их найти, однако соваться к ним считал последним делом.

Но — надеялся. Хотя бы на то, что Май просто захочет потрахаться, а там бы уж… Только Май не захотел. Потом-то Грег понял, что с Шерлоком Маю было очень не до того, чтоб самому по любовникам бегать. Попробуй-ка подержи под контролем торнадо и одновременно учись управлять государством — и посмотрим, есть ли у тебя силы и время еще хоть на что-нибудь.

Со временем Грег, конечно, отошел, кое с кем начал встречаться. Потом как-то само собой сложилось, что и жену присмотрел, дочь крупного полицейского начальника. Сначала шло все отлично, ну, казалось, во всяком случае, что отлично. И жена вроде бы красавица, и понимающая, что такое муж-полицейский, и в постели далеко не бревно. Нет, в постели она была хороша, даже очень, надо сказать. Только у нее, как и у предыдущих пассий, был один крупный, совершенно непоправимый недостаток — она была не Май.

Так и сложилось — вроде бы вполне себе приличная, нормальная, «достойная», как говорят, жизнь. И временами Грег чувствовал себя и радостным, и счастливым, и — особенно после раскрытия какого-нибудь особо сложного дела — очень-очень довольным, но таким свободным, вихрем, ураганом, каким бывал с Маем — никогда. Все время находилась где-то на задворках мысли какая-то червоточинка, крохотная-крохотная, настолько, что легко ее было не замечать, но Грег-то, не слишком любивший себе врать, знал, что она там. Знал — по тому, как сосало под ложечкой, когда видел похожий на майкрофтову служебную машину автомобиль, или по тому, как нервно реагировал на прохожих с зонтиками — это он пошутил, что Маю к его костюму-тройке просто необходимы зонт и брегет, и Май потом купил зонт и репетировал перед зеркалом походку с ним. Или по тому, как подпрыгивало до горла сердце, когда ему говорили, что кто-то его ждет.

Так что Шерлок стал просто подарком судьбы. Ну, или проклятием, как посмотреть. Кто знает, может, со временем удалось бы Майкрофта все-таки забыть. А тут — хрен забудешь с постоянным живым напоминанием перед глазами. Расслабиться Шерлок, конечно, не давал. И с Майкрофтом пришлось сотрудничать вплотную. Разговоры по телефону раз в неделю — самое меньшее, на что Грег мог рассчитывать. Но он все понимал. А еще — чувствовал, как гончая добычу, что у Мая тоже ничего не кончилось, что и тот по-прежнему неравнодушен к нему. Вначале еще спрашивал себя, мол, может, просто навоображал это, но когда Май приехал тогда, к складу, достаточно было одного взгляда. Грег это телом чувствовал — Май тоже загорался от него весь, вспыхивал до кончиков своих темно-рыжих волос, как спичка.

Секс на крыше был закономерностью, неизбежностью — Грег просто брал свое. Ага, а потом вернулся домой, «протрезвел», посмотрел на спящую Элизабет и крепко подумал. Подумал и сделал, наверное, самую большую глупость за свою жизнь — отказался от Мая в пользу семьи. Они оба друг друга стоили. Май когда-то ушел, потому что боялся потерять себя, и Грег теперь словно пытался взять реванш — отстаивал свою, отдельную, «правильную», полную «взрослой» ответственности жизнь. 

Если б, конечно, знать, что Элизабет будет потом так гулять… Ну а может, и гуляла она потому, что он, Грег, чего-то ей все же недодавал. Попробуй тут додай, если ты вроде стараешься, и мыслями, кажется, здесь, и телом здесь, а глупым своим сердцем все равно где-то с рыжим пронырой. Прямо как в дамском романе, твою ж мать.

А Майкрофт… Майкрофт обливал презрением, выплевывал пренебрежительные фразочки и в телефонных разговорах лавировал между двумя полюсами — вымораживающий холод и гадючий яд. Словом, вел себя так, как только может вести полнейший засранец. Грегу иногда хотелось и в морду дать, да встречались они, к сожалению, исключительно при свидетелях. А то бы он, наверное, давно сорвался. Все понимал, и понимал, конечно, насколько обидел Майкрофта тогда, с этими пончиками, и все-таки порой едва мог стерпеть.

Разумеется, Грег не был бы Грегом, если бы после развода все равно не попытался, но Майкрофт ясно дал понять… И настолько, поганец, хорошо сыграл, что Грег ему даже почти поверил. Почти — потому что тогда уже стал понимать, что происходит что-то нехорошее, что надо просто повременить. Почти — потому что прекрасно видел, как Май заботился о брате, а Май, заботившийся о брате, просто не мог превратиться в черствого урода насовсем. Это Грег знал. Это давало надежду, и чертов червячок, который поселился в нем снова после решения остаться с Элизабет, опять уполз.

Ну а потом Шерлок прыгнул с крыши, и Грегу несколько дней очень отчетливо хотелось сдохнуть. Только и думал, что подвел, недосмотрел, не подставил плечо вовремя, и — самое главное, что все-таки засомневался, пусть и на какие-нибудь полчаса. Потом-то, конечно, понял, что просто был до чертиков растерян, а в такие моменты кто-то очень уверенный запросто может тебя убедить. Он и после был растерян, совершенно не понимал, что делать. Мысли о том, как хреново Майкрофту, сводили с ума. Даже мысль о собственной виновности отступала на десятый план. Хотелось найти Мая, сграбастать его, накрыть всем телом, обхватить руками, любить. Ласкать каждую клеточку, зализывая кровоточащую рану, пока тот не забудет обо всем. Но Майкрофт упорно был недоступен или сбрасывал звонок. Грег звонил, наверное, раз сто. А может, и все пятьсот. Он точно не помнил. В те дни он чему угодно потерял бы счет.

На похоронах он попробовал подойти к Майкрофту, но охранник оттеснил. Грег только кивнул, покорно соглашаясь — что ж, если Май винит его сейчас в чем-то, то, конечно, он, Грег, ему вряд ли нужен. Он видел, как Майкрофт стоял с презрительно вздернутым подбородком, и видел, как тот скривился в ответ на попытку пробиться к нему. Он не помнил потом, как попал домой. В паб точно не заходил, но где-то потерял половину дня, вернулся сюда, в недавно купленную халупу, уже под вечер, захлопнул дверь и сидел несколько часов на грязном полу скорчившись у холодной стены. Вспоминал, как они с Маем любили друг друга в Ковентри, вот у такой же двери. Как Май раздевал его сам и насаживался сам. А перед этим, забыв про всю свою брезгливость, брал в рот, хотя Грег не мылся после ночи и потом, пока длилось задание, раз сто десять перепотел. Но Май сначала поцеловал его в глаза, в лоб, а потом нырнул вниз и, изо всех сил сохраняя зрительный контакт, принялся заглатывать, неумело и отчаянно пытаясь взять больше, чем мог, словно надеялся вместить его, Грега, в себя целиком. И Грег уже за одно это его бы полюбил, если бы не втрескался раньше, как полный мудак.

Он втрескался, и вся эта история привела к тому, что в вечер после похорон Шерлока он сидел в коридоре старой развалюхи, в пыли, на сквозняке, и трясся, размазывая по лицу грязные слезы, и самое хреновое в этом было то, что он даже плакать толком не мог. Во-первых, потому что никогда и не умел, а во-вторых, потому что казалось: слезы, которые не шли из глаз, скапливались где-то в груди, выжигая, выгрызая его изнутри. Каким-то чудом он добрел тогда до диванчика и уснул, а приснился ему Майкрофт, который будто бы говорил, что реальность — такова, как ты на нее смотришь, и сквозь сон он чувствовал его теплую ладонь на своем лбу. У Майкрофта всегда были приятно теплые ладони, обладавшие особым успокоительным эффектом.

На следующий день Грег едва поднялся — оказалось, что подхватил тяжелейшую простуду, а еще — что в доме откуда-то взялась Молли, которая принялась ухаживать за ним. Она-то и сообщила на третий день, что Майкрофт велел сказать ему: Шерлок жив. Наверное, Грег не сдвинулся тогда с ума только чудом. Слишком много потрясений за рекордно короткий срок. Но главным из них было то, что Майкрофт думал о нем. Неважно, что тот не явился лично, неважно, что проигнорировал на кладбище, равнодушно глядя, как охрана теснит его — теперь Грег знал: все, что он чувствовал про отношение Майкрофта к нему, было правдой. Мог ведь ничего не сообщать, даже Джону ничего не говорили, а все-таки сделал это, пусть через Молли. Беспокоился, значит. И тогда уже вопрос того, что он, Грег, будет делать, как только угроза исчезнет, был окончательно решен.

И как Грег — не отрывая рук от перил, он обернулся и краем глаза зацепил кухню — мог рассказать все это Кейт, которая терла чашки с такой яростью, что хлопья пены от моющего средства летели во все стороны, в первую очередь — на нее саму? Как можно было объяснить ей, пусть даже самой верной подруге, которая заботилась о нем столько лет, что есть вещи, понять которые она не сможет никогда. Для того чтобы понимать их, нужно быть им, Грегом, и нужно понимать и чувствовать про Майкрофта Холмса то, что он, Грег, понимал и чувствовал всю жизнь.

Если бы только еще чуть-чуть времени… Если бы у него, Грега, было время… Он вздохнул, отворачиваясь, переводя взгляд на дорогу. Завтра он поедет по ней в пригород Лондона. Завтра решится, годен ли он еще для подобной работы или нет. И — увидит ли он когда-нибудь еще Майкрофта. Своего Майкрофта, Мая, Джинджера. И какого черта он, Грег, его сегодня не поцеловал?.. Боялся расклеиться перед работой. Тогда, в Ковентри, не боялся, а теперь слишком старым, видно, стал. Но если он вернется, если вернется… начиная с завтрашнего дня, он будет преследовать Майкрофта до тех пор, пока тот не сдастся. Или не скажет решительное «нет» раз десять или двадцать, или сорок.

Господи, только дай мне еще один шанс, и, клянусь, я больше не буду таким мудаком, как двадцать лет назад, я больше никогда не буду верить Майкрофту, когда он попытается изобразить, что безразличен ко мне. Я больше никогда не соглашусь с этим придурком, что есть какие-то причины, по которым нам нужно держаться на расстоянии. Больше я этот шанс никогда не просру.

Теплые руки обвили Грега. Кейт пахла моющим средством и жасминовыми духами, и было приятно ощущать, как она прижимается к спине. 

— Прости меня, ладно? — вздохнула она. — Я знаю, это не мое дело — твои отношения с ним. Просто — если что, я там, где я есть. И удачи тебе.

Когда она ушла, он еще долго стоял на веранде, то ежась от внезапно налетавшего ветра, то улыбаясь столь же внезапно выглядывавшему солнцу. Вся его жизнь была как эта непредсказуемая погода, и он твердо знал, что если ему еще выпадет шанс продлить эту жизнь, он сделает все, чтобы эту погоду поменять.

***

Это и держало — не только выполнить задание, но и вернуться любой ценой, пока, всадив в него порцию какой-то дряни, волокли мешком сначала по земле, потом, когда извлекли из багажника — по цементному полу, потом еще, когда валялся взаперти в темноте в какой-то каморке, запах в которой четко обозначал присутствие крыс. И когда допрашивали — тоже. Не били, и даже извинения за «неудобства доставки» принесли, зато к стулу он был прикручен намертво, а оценивающий взгляд проникал только что не в трусы. Ну и обыскали, разумеется. Но это уж было, по мнению Грега, глупостью совершенной — кто ж на такую встречу, будучи подставным, что-то важное возьмет?! Ерепенился, конечно, и брал на понт, тряхнул, что называется, стариной. И все это время отчаянно завидовал Маю — как у него выходит так просто в дипломатических делах? Чувствовал себя неуклюжей деревянной куклой, у которой кончается завод, и она так уже трепыхается, по инерции. 

Он был удивлен, когда ему поверили. Впрочем, чему бы удивляться? Ведь легенду разрабатывал Май, а он всегда все просчитывал от и до, все тридцать три варианта или тридцать пять. Шерлок как-то обмолвился, что даже сценариев для крыши было тринадцать и сам он придумал только пять из них. А уж «Лазарь», включавший, конечно, грузовик, а не ту бурду с батутом, которую Шерлок скормил Андерсону, целиком был на совести его, греговой, любимой рыжей морды.

Вернулся Грег на конспиративную квартиру грязный (и очень вонючий), голодный, злой. За целые сутки его не то что не покормили — даже не напоили ничем, кроме того, что один раз дали полстакана воды. А пить после той дряни хотелось ужасно, казалось, что растрескался весь рот. Еще и телефон его вырубили, чтобы нельзя было отследить, и он после не включался никак. И Грегу очень, просто невыносимо хотелось видеть Мая, тем более, как он понял, все его ближние люди на ушах стояли, но, с другой стороны, не хотелось, чтобы Май видел его таким. Машину-то пачкать было неудобно. И дома, хоть спать тянуло ужасно, все-таки полез сначала в душ, потом заглотал, торопливо, давясь, лоток китайской лапши и выпил, наверное, литр кофе. А потом отрубился прямо на диване в гостиной, в одних трусах, несмотря на распахнутое настежь окно, уже мало соображая, что человек Майкрофта его все-таки накрыл.

Снилось ему, что Май приехал его спасать прямо в ту каморку и помогал отбиваться от крыс — зонтиком, и каждый раз при соприкосновении зонтика с крысой по ней бежал электрический разряд, а потом остро пахло паленой шерстью и еще озоном — так, как после грозы. Но Грег и во сне понимал, что это только сон, и чувствовал ужасное сожаление, что увидит, наверное, теперь Мая еще не скоро, во всяком случае, не один на один. А потом приснилось, что Май приехал, сидел на стуле рядом с диваном, смотрел на него, Грега, спящего, как Грег когда-то на него, и не решался дотронуться, боясь разбудить. А потом Грег вскочил, просыпаясь, и уставился на реального Майкрофта, который и вправду тут сидел, только в кресле-качалке, и чем-то паленым пахло тоже. За спиной Мая на часах было без четверти два, и это значило, что Грег в общем, вместе с поездкой в машине, спал не больше пяти часов. Но нельзя сказать, чтобы он на то, что его разбудили, был в обиде. 

За окном бушевала гроза, откуда только взялась в эти осенние дни? А Майкрофт был без своей обычной брони — просто в свитере и брюках, и ничем не занимался, не читал, не в компьютере утонул или телефоне, а именно что смотрел на него, Грега, чуть насмешливо — ну куда ж без этого? — зато с нежностью, которую в первые секунды было даже трудно переварить. Такого Мая Грег видел только раз — когда тот с пончиками пришел, вот так же смотрел.

— Я у тебя прихватку спалил, — пояснил Май.

Грег сел, прижимая зачем-то одеяло к груди — то ли пытался таким способом волнение утихомирить.

— Май, — позвал он тихо. — Май…

Майкрофт кивнул:

— Да, Грег?

— Я уже твоему человеку в деталях отчитался, тебе еще раз надо рассказать?

Майкрофт фыркнул:

— Расскажешь, конечно, только не прямо сейчас.

— Они согласились, Май, — сказал Грег чуть виновато. Он до сих пор ощущал себя так, будто совершил ужасный провал. — Но если честно, я был не на высоте. Тебе придется поработать со мной, ну не знаю, подучить, что ли…

— Не придется. Операция отменена.

— А…

Грег понимающе кивнул и опустил голову, вглядываясь в пятна на пододеяльнике. Что ж, чего-то такого он и ждал. Понятное дело, что оперативная работа — это одно, а подобные задания — другое, он для них не слишком-то хорош. И какого черта Май вообще его в это втянул?!

— Видишь ли… — заговорил Майкрофт тихим серьезным тоном и вдруг резко замолчал. Грег перевел на него взгляд: тот сам смотрел куда-то в сторону, в зашторенное окно, и лампа освещала его бледное лицо теплым, золотистым светом. — Видишь ли, человек, который находится в отношениях со мной, поневоле публичная персона, со всеми вытекающими. Для человека, который пьет пятичасовой чай с королевой, участвовать в подобной операции несколько недопустимо. А поскольку операция разрабатывалась под тебя, то… — добавил Майкрофт беспомощно и замолчал.

Грег сглотнул, неверяще уставившись на него.

— То есть ты?.. То есть я?.. — бестолково переспросил он.

— Разумеется, Грегори. Не думаешь же ты, что я стану скрывать наши отношения и тем самым давать своим недоброжелателям пищу для сплетен? 

— О.

Грег по-прежнему не мог ничего сказать. Одеяло поползло на пол. Майкрофт встал и подошел к дивану, присел на корточки, взял руки Грега в свои.

— А твоя мамуля? — спросил Грег.

— Убьет, — сказал тот, опустив голову и прижимая его руки к своим щекам. — Расстроится. Не захочет видеть. Не знаю. И мне, честно говоря, все равно. Грег, — Майкрофт поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — я всю жизнь был ей должен. Мне почти сорок шесть лет. Моему любимому человеку пятьдесят два. Сколько лет у нас с тобой осталось? Двадцать? Тридцать? А если пять? А если завтра появится еще один Мориарти? — Майкрофт скривился. 

— Май… — растерянно произнес Грег. Он никогда не думал, что Майкрофт признается первым. Или что тот вообще признается. Или что вообще кто-то из них станет нечто подобное обсуждать.

Он потянулся к нему, но Май поднялся быстрее, навалился, прижимаясь, пытаясь приблизить губы к губам. Свитер кололся неприятно, но Май и сам заметил, отстранился, принялся стаскивать, потом — и рубашку. Грегу нестерпимо хотелось прижать, почувствовать, живот к животу. Он растянулся на диване, и Майкрофт улегся сверху — слишком узко было для того, чтобы лежать рядом вдвоем. Но Грег и не хотел по-другому. Чувствовать на себе Мая, тяжелого, теплого, точно так же, как двадцать с лишним лет назад, было потрясающе. Они целовались — наверное, так, как никогда прежде — слишком вдумчиво. Неспешно, стремясь распробовать вкус. И Грег вдруг подумал, что все это очень правильно, потому что тогда они не смогли бы жить долго вместе, потому что все было так наивно и не по-взрослому, а теперь как раз было по-настоящему все. Май ерзал на нем, давая понять, насколько хочет его, и Грег всматривался в его глаза — сейчас они были темными, глубокими, и даже немножко жутко становилось от того, какой в них пылал огонь. 

Май впился губами в его кадык, потом присосался к ключице. А потом дал немного отдышаться.

— А если… если Мориарти все-таки появится и я опять стану болевой точкой, ты ведь больше не исчезнешь? — спросил Грег почти жалобно.

— Не исчезну, — пообещал тот. И фыркнул насмешливо и тепло: — Да ты меня везде достанешь, с другого конца земли.

Грег засмеялся, притягивая его к себе, целуя в переносицу, гладя ладонями по спине:

— Достану, точно.

— Вот и я так подумал. Бегать от тебя — а смысл?

— Правильно. Не надо, не надо от меня бегать, — сказал, подставляя шею под частые поцелуи-укусы, Грег. Он задыхался, а Май его не отпускал, налетев так, словно хотел воздать должное за все годы простоя.

Под конец Грег уже чуть не спихивал его. Кое-что в трусах явно стало очень твердым, мокрым и требовало свободы. Майкрофт поднялся и сел, коленями между его ног. Потом вдруг резко наклонился к самому уху, вплетаясь одновременно пальцами в его волосы.

— Я подготовился, — шепнул он, губами касаясь его виска. И выгнулся всем своим гибким, кошачьим телом.

Грега чуть не вырубило от этого шепота очередной жаркой волной. Даже подумал на мгновение, что этого не может быть, что все просто бред, галлюцинации, что, может, умирает он где-нибудь там, в той крысиной конуре, от голода и недостатка воды. Но потом решил, что все равно — чем бы оно ни было, даже если и фантазия, пусть он именно так и сдохнет, зато последним воспоминанием будет Май.

И все же почему-то чувствовал разочарование. С одной стороны — Май такой красивый в этот момент, да, он всегда красивый, но тут особенно, и такой нежный, такой доверяющий, только хватай и насаживай, делай своим. Даром что и ласкать уже не надо — сам подготовился и наверняка весь раскрыт. Но с другой… Грег хоть и не любил никогда быть снизу, думал об этом всегда, что оно как-то не по-мужски, а сейчас вдруг захотелось, чтобы именно Май взял его — ощутить себя живым после напряжения этого поганого дня, что ли.

— Я дохлый, Май, — сказал он, вздохнув. — Так что пас. Только если ты меня.

Он-то имел в виду — если Май его выебет. В общем, он, Грег, тоже еще та девица — и сам о своих желаниях не умел сказать. А они хоть и менялись в прошлом несколько раз, но примерно в соотношении десять к одному, а то и реже, так в основном только Май и был снизу. Конечно, тот все понял по-своему. Сначала в рот взял, потом вылизал до самых яиц, и яйца тоже приласкал как следует, и пальцами, и языком, и ртом втягивал, смешно упираясь носом в член. Против этого Грег никогда бы не стал возражать, он от этого жадного взгляда Мая _оттуда_ был готов кончить. А потом, конечно, Май его ноги сжал, обступил своими, рискуя свалиться с дивана, и, закусив губу, стал насаживаться. Узко, блядь, и так горячо, что Грега сдавило чуть не до искр из глаз. Он заорал как бешеный, откидываясь назад, а Май только нанизался на него до конца, застонал — явно от боли — и, пытаясь отдышаться, замер.

Грег поймал его руки, сжал в своих, гладил пальцами, вглядываясь в напряженное лицо. Хотел — ужасно — притянуть к себе, погладить всего, и боялся, чтобы не сделать еще больнее, но очень жалел, что не может поцеловать в запястья. Любил так в эту минуту, что жизнь бы отдал.

— Сколько лет?

— Десять. С самой крыши, Грег.

— Эх, что ж ты так, Май? Что ж ты так…

Наконец, когда Майкрофт вроде бы достаточно расслабился, все-таки улучил момент и поцеловал, сначала в одно запястье, потом в другое, медленно водил по ним языком, слизывал капельки пота. Май вздрагивал, стонал, ахал, пытался отнять. Потом, конечно, выдернул, устроив руки по бокам от Грега, чтобы опираться, начал двигаться. Медленно и как-то тяжело. Грег пытался подстроиться под ритм, но все равно в итоге не удержался.

— Трахни меня, а? — выпалил он. — Смерть как хочется уже.

Май замер. Грег тоже. Боялся, что тому будет обидно, но Майкрофт только вздохнул.

— Сейчас, — сказал он. Сделал еще несколько движений вверх-вниз, прикрыв глаза. Потом явно нехотя слез, пошел куда-то — смазку искать, догадался Грег. Он хотел было подсказать, что в ванной есть крем, но Май, конечно, оказался запасливым, как всегда. Принес что-то специальное, пояснил: — По дороге заехал в секс-шоп.

Майкрофт медленно развел его ноги, гладил коленки и под коленками, сначала помассировал ступни, разминая пальцы, потом принялся целовать аккуратно лодыжки, икры. Грег ерзал от нетерпения, и Май наконец сжалился, облил его где надо смазкой и принялся исследовать своими длиннющими пальцами. Между острыми спазмами удовольствия, приводящими к полоумным выкрикам, Грег вспомнил, что Май раньше подготовку не делал никогда, всегда просто ставил перед фактом, мол, теперь его очередь, и как бы намекал тем самым, чтоб Грег подготовился сам. А теперь делал это так легко, естественно, смотрел на него затуманенными глазами, облизывал губы, иногда прикасался к собственному члену, делая пару движений рукой, размазывая по нему предъэякулянт. По плечам, по груди Мая стекали крупные капли пота. 

— Сколько лет?

— Двадцать два года, девять месяцев, две недели и один день.

Майкрофт уставился на него, прекратив двигать пальцами, резко вытащил их.

— Ну, плюс минус пару недель, — ухмыльнулся Грег.

Тот только вздохнул, потом кивнул, забрался на диван, развел его ноги, подхватывая под колени, и вошел. Зрелище было незабываемым. И ощущения тоже. Май в нем, до самых яиц, да еще лицом к лицу… Грега било крупной дрожью, снаружи, изнутри, он чуть не выл от невозможности податься вперед — не в этой позе, но Май, входя, придавливал его как следует, и Грег крутил задом во все стороны, как заправская шлюха, пытаясь ощутить член в себе еще сильнее, и, особенно когда удавалось, поскуливал, всхлипывал, рычал. С него тоже тек пот, они оба были скользкие, а Грег чувствовал себя — нет, не принадлежавшим Майкрофту — просто собой, которого любили и которому от этого было очень хорошо. Потом Май на секунду остановился и посмотрел на него, будто спрашивая, можно ли. Но Грег протупил и понял, только когда Май кивнул самому себе и сорвался в бешеные, рваные толчки, и от них некуда было деться ему, распяленному, втраханному в диван. И, конечно, он уже ни чувствовать, ни думать не мог вообще, только подался навстречу волне, закручивающейся одновременно внутри — там, где он соприкасался с Маем — и внизу живота, волне, рассылающей по всему телу огненные искры, закручивающейся, закручивающейся — и взорвавшейся наконец, и обрушившейся на него изнутри расплавленным дождем. Он вопил сам и каким-то чудом слышал, как кричал Май, и пытался и не мог выбраться на его голос из этого водоворота.

А потом — потом наступил тишина, и Май обвалился на него, вздыхая и смеясь, и размазывая по щекам слезы. И Грегу тоже хотелось смеяться и плакать. Задницу не слишком-то приятно дергало, и ноги, отходя от судорог, дрожали, но телу было ужасно легко. Как будто все, что за жизнь накопилось в нем тяжелого, разом удалили, вычистили из него. И он схватил Мая за руку, чтобы сказать об этом. Но тот смотрел на него странным, нечитаемым взглядом, а потом развел его ноги, подтащил немного к себе и нырнул к его заднице, впечатываясь между ягодиц своим большим носом. И Грег вдруг почувствовал там язык. Он хотел крикнуть «Не надо!», и много еще чего хотел, и как-то казалось происходящее недопустимым, немыслимым — это же Май, он не может, и не должен, и бла-бла-бла. Но Майкрофт продолжал пробирался языком внутрь, вылизывая из его дырки собственную сперму, и Грег чувствовал себя таким раскрытым, каким не чувствовал никогда.

Он ахал, судорожно впивался в диван, потом чуть не вцепился Маю в волосы, чудом вовремя заметил это и отвел пальцы, а язык все ходил от стенки до стенки внутри, поддразнивая, а потом Май еще шумно втягивал губами, вбирая сперму, и Грег с ужасом думал о том, что похоже, сейчас пойдет на второй круг. Но Май, слава богу, его отпустил.

Грег обхватил его руками, притягивая к себе. Мая било крупной дрожью, и он смотрел на него совершенно безумными глазами, и вид у него был какой-то очень изумленный, прямо-таки обалдевший. Но Грег прекрасно знал, что тот сейчас чувствует. Он ведь и сам это чувствовал — свободу любить. Он натянул сверху одеяло, заталкивая Мая между спинкой дивана и собой. Потом гладил его по плечам, слизывал вкус собственной спермы с его губ, обводил языком рот, пока Май не затих. И так и заснули вдвоем, и Грег гадал, уплывая, что же будет, когда он проснется — окажется это все сном или реальностью, а еще — за каким чертом Майкрофту понадобилось сжечь прихватку, а чужое сердце билось между тем под его рукой — так правильно, как и полагалось ему биться всю жизнь.


End file.
